It Doesn't Happen to Men
by PrettyFlower99
Summary: Tragedy occurs to one of the members of The Special Victims Unit. One of their own has become a victim, but it's isn't who they would expect it to be.


**So this is a little story that's been cooking up in my head during those boring Algebra lectures that I wanted to put into writing. You all are probably going to hate me afterwards, but I'm hoping maybe you won't. This story is in no way associated with my preceded story** _ **"Saving The Lost Ones"**_ **so none of the OC's from that story will appear in this one. This is most likely going to end up being a three chapter story that will tear at the** **heartstrings. Please leave reviews and I love you all!**

* * *

It had been one of the most exhausting weeks so far at the Special Victims Unit. What started out as a simple he-said she-said situation between two high school students turned into a massive exposion of an under-age trafficking ring that involved two male teachers and an NYPD police officer. After a nasty courtroom battle that amost ended in the suicide of the defendant, justice was served to the criminals and the victims were currently getting the help they needed. In the end, there was only one thing on Sonny Carisi Jr.'s mind; a drink.

Sure, it was true he didn't drink much. He could probably count of his fingers how many drinks he's had in his life, but after the mess of a week the detective had, he could use a couple shots of vodka and a glass of red wine. Anything to try and calm down his nerves.

As Carisi was packing up to head down to the bar, he looked over at Amanda, who was still reading something on his computer.

"Hey Rollins?" He called out to her. Amanda looked up from her computer and stared at him with her big, blue eyes. Carisi loved her eyes so much. It was his favorite part about her, besides her personality. He felt his heart beat faster as Amanda pushed a piece of her wavy blonde hair out her face. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful woman ever.

"Yeah Carisi?" Amanda replied to to tall, slicked back-haired man. She smiled bright at him as she saw his face turn red. She loved his cute little blushes. She loved him more than she thought a person could love another person. He was the first man in her live to make herself feel this way.

"I'm going over to the bar tonight to wash away this whole week. Care to join me?" He invited her. He had planned on inviting everyone else to come as well, but thought for a quick moment that him and Amanda could spend some time alone. Just the two of them. If she said yes, he would just invite her.

Amanda bright smile turned into a disapointing frown. "Oh Sonny I'd love to, but Noah has been wanting Jesse to spend the night over at Olivia's for so long, and Liv and I worked it out for tonight."

Carisi was a bit confused. "Couldn't you just leave Jesse with Liv?"

Amanda bit her lip. "I couldn't ask Liv to do that for me. I mean, we were also planning a little girls night once the kids got to bed."

"Girls night?" Carisi questioned.

"Just sitting on the couch watching a movie while eating popcorn." Amanda replied. "Plus, I don't want to leave Jesse alone."

Carisi smirked. "Okay, I get it. It's fine."

"Oh Sonny, you know I'd go with you if I could!" Amanda pleaded, her southern accent slipping into her words.

"No I get it." Carisi replied. "You and Liv wanna have some girl time. I understand that completely. Growing up with three sisters, trust me when I say I understand!"

Amanda chuckled. "Yeah, I bet you do understand."

Carisi chuckled as well. "So I guess Liv won't be joining me as well."

"What am I not joining?" Olivia asked as she closed her office door. She was the most worn-out of all of her detectives. In almost all her years of being a cop, she never once had a week so full of events.

"Oh, I was just asking if some people would like to join me at the bar tonight." Carisi explained. "but Rollins told me about you guys' plans for the night."

Olivia nodded her head. "Yeah, we've been planning on getting the kids together for a while. I'll take a raincheck for now."

"I'll take one, too!" Amanda added in.

Carisi glanced around for a moment before his eyes spotted Fin, who was about to pack up as well. "Hey Fin?" Carisi called out as the African American detective looked over at him. "Care to join me at the bar tonight? We could have a 'guys night out'!" He chuckled at his parody at a 'girls night out'.

Fin internally rolled his eyes at the younger, corky man. "Nah man. I appriciate the offer, though. I'm actually going to dinner with my son and his husband tonight." He clapped his hands together and pointed back to Carisi. "Maybe next time, thought!"

Carisi's joy slowly turned into disapointment, as he realized that he was going to the bar alone tonight. He honestly thought about calling up Barba to see if he would join in, but would actually rather not call and have the cuban man be angry towards him. After all, that man did help him towards becoming a lawyer. He couldn't have passed the bar without him.

"Well," Carisi said slowly, as he turned around and grabbed his jacket from the back of his seat. "I guess I'm going by myself." He mumbled as he slowly made his way to the elevator.

* * *

After a twenty minute taxi ride around a couple of blocks, Carisi found himself sitting on a stool at a semi-fancy bar. He was the only one sitting at the bar, right in the center, but a dozen other people sat at the booths and tables behind him. He looked into his glass that was halfway filled with red wine.

"Hey," He said to the bartender and raised his glass up. The bartender grabbed the bottle that match his drink, and transferred the liquid from the bottle to the glass. Carisi watched as his half empty drink turned into a full glass. "Thanks," He said when the bartender was done, getting a nod in response.

Carisi took a lonely sip of his wine and set the glass down on the table. He crossed his arms and set them down on the bar. He let his mind wonder a bit before his thoughts were suddenly set on Amanda. Once again, he found himself thinking about her. He loved everything about her. Her eyes, her smile, her golden locks of blonde hair; he loved that sometimes when she talked, her southern accent would slip out. He loved watching her take care of Jesse. She was a great mother and he enjoyed helping her out. He looked forward to nights when the two of them (plus baby Jesse) would make dinner together and cuddle up and watch whatever was on TV that night. He was truly in love with her. Every fiber of his being wanted to be with her and to love and cherish her. She was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

The sound of a chim filled into Carisi's ears. He turned and noticed two women walking into the bar togther. One of them, who was brunette, was wearing a loose, cream colored flowy shirt with a blue jean jacket, white lacey shorts, and white converse. The other one, a red head with dark brown eyes, had a plain black T-shirt with a red and black flannel, a pair of black leggings, a choker necklace, and some black vans. _'A little too casual for a bar like this.'_ Carisi thought to himself as he took another sip of his drink.

"Um, excuse me." The red head acknowledged Carisi. She and her friend came and stood next to Carisi's left side. "Are these seats taken?"

Carisi shook his head. "No, not at all. Take a seat." He gestered as the girls took their seat.

"My names Karina Davis." The red head stated. She leaned back to show her friend to Carisi. "This is my friend, April Jordan."

"Hello!" April said in a preppy tone and waved her fingers.

Carisi smiled and nodded back. "Dominick Carisi Jr., but you can call me Sonny."

"Why Hello Sonny." Karina spoke back. She raised her eyebrow. "I've never seen you here before. Is this your first time?"

Carisi nodded. "No, I've never been here before." He took another sip of his wine. "but it sure hits the spot."

The two woman chuckled at him. The bartender came up and asked them what they wanted to drink, first checking there ID to make sure they were of age. Karina ordered a sunrise cocktail drink and April ordered a Jack and Coke.

"So, what brings you hear tonight, Sonny?" April piped up after she got her drink.

"Well, I don't usually drink, but after the week I had I felt like I could drink a whole bottle of whiskey." Carisi replied.

"Where do you work?" Karina questioned.

"I'm a detective for the NYPD. Special Victims Unit." Carisi answered.

Both Karina and April's mouth's dropped open. "Are you for real?" April questioned.

"That's so cool!" Karina added. "We watch crime show's like that all the time! We've actually never met a real detective before."

Carisi blushed a bit. He felt like a movie star who had just been recongnized by his fans. "Well, let me tell you about, ladies. The work I do; it is nothing like what you see on TV!"

"What's is like being a detective?" Karina asked.

For the next fifteen minutes, Carisi talked to Karina and April about what's its like being an NYPD detective and about working in SVU. Karina and April seemed to be intrigued the whole time. They gasped as Carisi told the many stories about past victims, moaned in sadness when the bad guy got away, and cheered when justice was brought to them.

"Hold on for a moment, I need to use the restroom." April said as she got out of her seat.

Carisi glaced over at her as she walked away, but Karina pulled his face back to viewing her. "So Sonny, have you ever had to go undercover before?"

"I have, actually, quite a bit." Carisi replied. "I once went undercover at a shelter for sexual preditors.

"Oh really? What was that like?" Karina asked interested.

As Carisi began to explain the situation, he took a couple more sips of his drink. After the sixth sip, he started to feel lightheaded. He was a bit worried at first, but concluded that it was probably just a mix of the stress of the week and the alcohol he was drinking. This wasn't a usual thing for him, after all.

"Well, it's a good thing you were able to catch the guy who did it. I can't believe it was the guys own laywer." Karina scoffed towards the end.

"I know, right?" Carisi asked and he took another drink.

When he set the glass down on the counter, Carisi could definetly tell that something was wrong. As his lightheadedness increased, he felt his whole body go weak. It was almost instant, like he had no time to prepare himself. He blink his eyes a couple times and noticed that the room was almost spinning.

He was about to say something to Karina, before April came back. A worried look of concern was dancing across her face. Her body was tense as her arms clung to her side.

Karina noticed right away her friend was acting strange. "Hey, what's the matter, April?" She asked.

April turned her head to look back and turned back around. "I think I heard something outside in the alley." She looked over at Carisi. "You would check it out, wouldn't you Sonny?"

Carisi nodded, still understanding what was going on around him. He was just going to have to power throught until he figured out what was wrong. As he walked to the back door into the alleyway, he felt his body becoming weaker and weaker. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy as April opened up the door to the alley.

As Carisi stepped outside, he noticed his vision started to become worse. He couldn't hardly make out anything in front of him. He put out his hands to try and count his fingers. He couldn't get a proper count, but it was obvious it was more than ten. He glanced around to try and see anybody else, but couldn't see anything.

"Where..." He found that his ability to talk was weakening and his words became slow and long. "Where did... you say... you-" Carisi suddenly felt a force pushed his body into the brick wall in front of him. His face met with the cold bricks before he completely lost balance and fell to the concrete ground.

He wasn't able to pick out faces, but he saw two figures standing over them and automatically assumed they were Karina and April. The two girls bent down closer towards Carisi as their sight of their figured increased in Carisi's vision. "Please..." He suddenly made out. "Call 9-1-1. I... I need help."

"So, what do you want to do first with him?" One of the girls asked. Carisi could still make-out and hear what they were saying, but it sounded more like they were in a tunnel.

"I have no idea. What did you have in mind?" Carisi heard the other girl say. Everything started to suddenly make since to Carisi. Karina wanting the attention on her as April left for the 'restroom', the sudden lightheadedness and weakness in the body. The reason they came out into the alley way in the first place. These women drugged him, and they were going to take advantage of him.

He wasn't going to let this girls do that to him. He wasn't going to be taken advantage of and become a victim. He tried to push himself off the ground, but he could barely move his head up two inches. "Help!" He tried to shout out, but didn't make out very far. "Please, someone help me! Please someone help!" He squirmed his weak body.

Carisi suddenly felt a smack against his face, sending a burning sensation to his right cheek. "You're only making this worse on yourself, Sonny." The sound of his own name passing throught the lips of the women made his body cringe. He realized now that they were never interested in his job or life or anything. All they were interested in was assulting him, and that's what was about to happen.

Carisi felt tears fall down his face, but he didn't remember when he started crying. He just knew that it happened and it wasn't stopping. "Please... don't do this to me please!" He cried out. "I'll do anything! Just please don't do this!"

"Thanks a lot, Karina! You got a whiney one." Carisi heard April complain. He suddenly felt a cool breeze against his legs and realized his pants had been removed. His eyes widened in terror as he noticed his underwear being slide off as well.

"Well how was I suppose to know he would turn out to be a wussy!" Karina fired back. Karina got nose-to-nose with Carisi. He couldn't by her face, but by her voice and name. "Are you scared, Sonny?" Karina mocked. "Don't worry, it won't hurt much. For us at least."

Carisi heard the two girls laugh as his bottom half became exposed. He tried screaming, but soon found a piece of duck tape covered over his mouth. He suddenly saw black as another piece of duct tape was put over his eyes. He never even heard the sound of it unrolling.

A tiny bit of pain quickly turned into an immense heap of pain. He felt the stingy- sets of tears escape his eyes as it finally settle in that he was being sexually assulted. He know joined the group of victims he has dealt with in the past. Sonny Carisi was now a victim of sexual assault.

* * *

Amanda became concerned as she pulled in next to the crime scene that had taken place sometime last night. Olivia, who was sitting in the passenger seat, and herself both got out of the park car and walked over towards the yellow crime scene tape. They quickly flashed their badges to the officer in charge, who let them in immediately. They met up with Fin, who was dicussing the situation with the person who found the victim.

"What's the case?" Olivia asked her senior detective as soon as she got up to him.

"So far our vic is a male, around mid to late thirties. He was found with duct tape over his mouth and eyes, and his bottoms and underwear was gone." Fin explained. "He's still breathing, but we're waiting a bus to come and pick him up.

"Wait, so we have a male victim here?" Amanda butted in.

Fin shrugged. "It seems to be this way."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrow when she noticed something off. "Hey wait a minute, where's Carisi?"

Fin and Amanda looked around a noticed that Carisi wasn't around. Olivia glanced over towards the crime scene where fellow officers were taking crime scene photo's of the victim. The bottom half was covered up bt a tarp. Olivia started to walk slowly towards the scene before she found herself jogging to the victim. Fin and Amanda were following their Lieutenant as well.

Olivia stood near the head of the victim, and nearly fainted over. She kneeled herself on the ground as they stopped taking pictures. She slowly took of the tape from the mouth and the eyes. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed as she revealed as she looked into the face of her newest detective. Their lastest victim was one of their own.

* * *

 **Please don't kill me! This is a different story idea that I thought would be interesting and intense to write about. I just want to state that rape doesn't happen to just women. It can happen to both men and women of all ages. And since it's pretty rare that SVU does an episode about female-on-male rapes, I decided to do this. So, leave a review if you think I could continue. Love you all!**

 **~PrettyFlower99**


End file.
